sight
by annabell2009
Summary: For the Volturi Love Contest. What does the future hold for a deserted Alice after the disaster of a birthday party?


_**Contest : Volturi Love Contest**_

_**Title : Sight**_

_**Pen name : Annabell2009**_

_**Pairing : Felix and Alice**_

_**Summary : Edward has left Bella in Forks and forced the family to move away as well. Jasper, overtaken with guilt and shame, has broken all ties with the family and Alice. What will the future hold now?**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**_

* * *

I sighed heavily as I plopped down on my bed and fiddled with the fashion magazine in my hand. Everything had felt completely wrong ever since Edward forced us to leave Bella behind. Jasper left me and the entire family in the process to work on his control. He didn't even look at us as he packed a bag and headed out that door. His indifference towards me had nearly broke me in half as he refused to acknowledge my shouts for him to wait. I yelled after him that we did not blame him and that the fault was entirely Edward's for ripping our family apart, but it was like talking to a deaf person. I was furious with Edward for bossing us around and then leaving us behind as he went off to mope on some attic in Rio. Single handedly, he had made me leave behind my best friend and triggered my husband's departure, so it was fair to say that the next time I saw 'my brother' he would have one hell of a fight on his hands.

The magazine fell from my hand as my eyes glazed over and yet another vision of my husband played out in front of me.

**_Jasper sat perched on the window sill as he watched the sleeping girl. His face contorted in pain as she started to toss and turn and as she screamed on the top of her lungs, he grabbed his chest in pure agony and let his immortal body fall onto the wet grass below._**

I gasped as the vision ended and forced myself to see more, but however hard I tried I didn't get anything more on Jasper. Of course, it was the logical place for him to be to overcome the call of her blood, as well as getting rid of the ever present guilt. I hadn't consciously tried to look for Bella ever since Edward made me promise not to, but seeing as how he had cost me everything I held dear in life I didn't felt that reclined to follow his orders anymore. I shut my eyes and focused on Bella this time. What I saw was truly not what I had expected.

**_Esme put a hand to her mouth as she looked at Bella with such adoration it brought venom to my eyes._**

**"_You look so beautiful dear." She whispered, her voice filled with emotion as she stared at her newest immortal daughter._**

**"_It's true, Bells. He's really lucky." I said as I fluffed her white dress and then ran towards the door to hold it open for her._**

**"_Thank you, Alice." Bella said, an expression on her face that told me she would be crying if she still had the ability to produce tears._**

**"_You welcome, now let's get this show on the road." I urged, before walking down the aisle with Rose and Tanya following closely behind me. Bella made up the rear with her arm firmly looped __through Carlisle's as we heard him whisper soft words of encouragement and love to his young daughter._**

**_I took my spot near the alter as I watched Bella take those last final steps and then his hand was holding hers. Two beautiful pairs of ocher eyes met as they spoke of a love that would last forever in that brief smoldering look._**

**_The entire ceremony was beautiful and then their lips were locked as they sealed it with a kiss._**

**"_I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Adam Whitlock." The priest announced as the bride and groom turned towards the guests._**

I sat staring wide-eyed at the wall before me, wondering what this could possibly mean for me. Jasper was going to fall in love with Bella and I would be left alone, unloved, unwanted and alone. I sobbed as I placed my head in my hands, trying to make sense of what I had just seen, but then something occurred to me. I had seemed happy in my vision, dressing up my best friend and beaming at the happy couple as they pledged their eternal love to each other. This revelation made me realize that if there was something more for them, then surely there must have been something more in my own future. By thinking this, I had officially let go of my future with Jasper and instantly I was taken over by a vision.

**_I stood before the three leaders of our world, their papery skin betraying their way of life as Aro moved closer to me and took hold of my hand. His eyes slid closed as he focused on my every memory, my every thought and my every vision, before clapping his hands excitedly as he released me from his grasp._**

**"_How wonderful!" He turned towards his brother and started explaining the reason behind my visit in an overly excited manner. _**

**"_It appears to be that Alice's mate is among us and she has come to unite herself with him. Isn't that wonderful? The beautiful and talented Alice will be joining our ranks, brothers." He looked like a happy little kid in a toy story as he waived his arms around in an enthused manner._**

**"_And surely, we would gladly accept you as a part of our Guard. You will also be granted the leave you have requested to join those family festivities." Aro nodded at me and then motioned at something behind me. _**

**"_Your mate, milady." Aro smiled softly as he urged me to turn around._**

I groaned loudly as I came out of my vision, cursing my gift for ending it just a couple of seconds too soon. If my heart would still beat, it would have been racing with anticipation at the end of that vision. The suspense was killing me and my curiosity took the upper hand, so I decided to start packing my bag. I didn't know how long I would be going to Italy for, but I packed something for all seasons. 'A girl should always be prepared' has been my motto for over 80 years, so I packed anything and everything I got my hands on. Making the decision of going to Italy, brought on the vision that finally told me what I needed to know. I watched mesmerized, not even taking the time to breathe as the scene unfolded in front of my eyes. The extremely erotic scene that had my mouth falling open, even while in my vision induced trance.

**_I threaded my fingers through his thick dark hair as he sucked on my collarbone, eliciting the most primal sounds from me as I guided his head down more, towards my erect nipple that was begging to be sucked, licked or bitten even. His tongue sneaked out as he circled my nipple teasing me. My back arched of the bed as he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked hard._**

**_I cried out loudly at the wonderful feeling of his mouth on me and pushed my hips off of the bed. He grabbed my hips and pushed them down onto the bed, effectively immobilizing me as he kept up his assault on my nipples. I was trembling as I considered begging him to touch me where I needed him most, but softly bit my tongue to refrain from begging. Surely he would love that, but I didn't want to lower myself to that, so I endured his slow teasingly torture further. _**

**_"You're skin is so soft, Ali baby." He whispered as he slowly descended his path and anticipation built inside of me. He stopped his trek downwards once he reached my naval button and slowly started to circle it with his tongue. My head fell back onto the pillow as I struggled against his iron grip on my hips, the urge to create some friction intensifying tenfold as his cold tongue dipped inside the little hole._**

**_My hands pulled at my hair as my body became more sensitive with each soft teasingly caress, my passion nearly blinding me as the words became more difficult to hold back._**

**_I panted heavily as I looked down just in time to see his head moving lower still, until finally he ran his nose between my slits._**

**_"You smell so divine, Alice." He purred, his cold breath making me moan loudly as it blew softly against my wet skin. His tongue lapped at me suddenly and I cried out at the sudden pleasure, my hands finding their way into his hair again as I pushed him deeper into my core. _**

**_His tongue thrusted inside of me as he released one hip, so he could circle my clit with his fingers. My head thrashed from left to right and back as I tried to pace myself, but the pleasure was too great. _**

**_I could feel the words forming as they rested there on the tip of my tongue, ready to be spoken with the next intolerable amount of pleasurable torture._**

**_He lifted his face to look at me and I whimpered like a pathetic bitch in heat at the loss of him. His fingers that had been circling my clit had gone as well, but as he suddenly thrusted a finger inside of me I gasped at the sudden intrusion._**

**_He bent himself over me again and his mouth found my clit effortlessly as he started to suck it gently, too gently._**

**_As his a second finger slid home and he pumped them inside of me at an awfully slow pace, I finally lost it and I uttered those pleading words.  
_**

**_"God baby, I need more." I begged as I scratched his broad back and then he lost control as he pulled back a little and finally pushed his big thick cock into my already dripping wet center._**

**_"God Alice, you feel so good," He groaned as he moved inside me at a pace much to slow for my liking.  
_**

**_"Faster, baby! I need it harder!" I growled as I moved my hips upward to meet his every thrust. _**

**_He grabbed the headboard and thrusted more urgently. His movements were fast, hard and deliciously deep as he pounded into me as if his life depended on it. I could feel myself slinking closer to the edge and started moaning more loudly as he took me with such force, his muscles ripping in the most delicious way._**

**_"Cum for me baby." His deep baritone voice ordered and then I screamed, finally unveiling the mystery of my mate's identity._**

**_"Felixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!" I cried out in pure ecstasy and my orgasm triggered his own as I milked him for all he was worth. His body collapsed on top of mine and I grunted as I tried to move his massive body off of my petite form. Noticing my struggle he lifted himself off of me and laid down beside me, quickly pulling me onto his perfectly defined, extremely muscled chest._**

**_"I love you, baby." I said as I kissed a spot next to his nipple. His arms tightened around me at my words and then he pulled me up so he could kiss me fully on the lips._**

**_"And I adore, admire, worship and love you, Alice. Forever." He said against my lips, turning me into nothing but a puddle of goo at his feet._**

I sighed as the vision cleared and I willed myself to see more, but unfortunately no more visions came to me. I continued to pack my bags and smiled wistfully as I left behind my old life. Descending the stairs, I noticed my family rushing out of the living room at the sight of my packed bags.

Four voices started to shout at me simultaneously and I did nothing to stop it at first, as I decided to let them get it off their chest first. Finally having quieted down, they looked up at me expectantly, waiting for me to explain my sudden plan to leave them.

"I'm leaving, because the time has come for me to embrace my destiny." I said simply as I walked towards the front door, looking back they were all looking at me sadly, but equally confused.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for Bella's wedding." I said with a big smile and then turned away from them as I left the safety of my home for a new future and a new mate.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this one just thought it would be fun please leave some love even if you don't vote for it thanks

* * *

**

**This was a one shot for the Volturi Love Contest, please vote for me as soon as voting opens.**

**There will be no sequel to this one shot.  
**


End file.
